The present invention is related to an apparatus for monitoring the alignment of marking lasers in rooms for diagnosis and/or treatment in the radiation therapy.
In the radiation therapy, different diagnostic imaging methods are used, which give information about a possible tumour disease as well as about size, shape and position of the tumour. In order to successfully relocate the position of the tumour on a therapeutic device at a later time of irradiation, it is necessary to transmit the spatial information of the diagnostic data to the therapeutic device. For the transmission of the data, it is a conventional method to indicate the isocentre, established in the diagnostic imaging and the subsequent irradiation planning and being the centre of the tumour at the same time, through the projection of laser lines and to mark it on the body of the patient. With the aid of these markings on the patient's body, the patient can be realigned anew at a later time. For example, when the marking has taken place in a diagnostic imaging process, the patient can be aligned anew in the therapy room with respect to fixedly installed lasers, which are aligned to the isocentre of the therapeutic machine and are fine-adjusted. In order to ensure high quality in the alignment, it is necessary to check the alignment, the fine alignment of the lasers in particular.